


This Is For The Birds!

by LilyAnson



Series: Crowley's Accidental Adoptions [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Birds, Snakes, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson





	This Is For The Birds!

It was a dark and stormy… afternoon. It just didn’t quite have the same ring to it, he finally decided. Sitting in his flat Crowley thought about the rain. If he was somewhere warm he usually loved the rain. The contrast between the warmth and the cool drops falling upon him almost never failed to -- in a good way -- make him shiver. Still, late winter rains in London were vastly too cool for his tastes. He felt something press firmly against the side of his leg and glanced down needlessly. He knew what he’d see and he knew the why’s.

“Cold issssn’t it?” Crowley asked the snake.(1) (2)

The snake hissed back grumpily and snuggled closer.

The grin almost slipped through before he could stop it. Luckily he had enough presence of mind to stop himself before that could happen. The snake, for it’s part, didn’t respond. Shaking his head Crowley reached down and absently pet the snake. He might never admit it but he was glad Aziraphale had seen fit to miracle it into his flat. He would have been too worried about what happened to it otherwise. It was probably one of the best ideas his angel had ever had. Suddenly he couldn’t sit still; couldn’t stand to just do nothing. Carefully he moved his leg away from the smaller snake and stood.

“I’m going out for a while. Try not to terrify the plants too much while I’m gone,” he told it.

The snake, for it’s part, coiled up on itself and turned its head to face away from him and towards the back of the couch. Crowley understood the body language. The snake was annoyed at losing its heat source and was sulking. He would probably have done the same in its position. Unfortunately he couldn’t stand to sit still just now. Something about cold rains just made him want to be up and moving. Without another word he strode to the door and snagged his coat on the way out.

.

He walked down the street without a destination when suddenly a bolt of lightning hit a nearby tree and caused him to wince. Crowley flinched at the sudden noise. When he reopened his eyes he was surprised to find a downed tree. Cautiously he walked closer. He found a few birds eggs and paused. He wasn’t the caring person. He wasn’t his angel. He didn’t care for the unborn. And yet…

-

“I call them Brain, Freddy, and Roger,” Crowley told Aziraphale.

Aziraphale frowned. He had a feeling he should know those names but given the fact that Crowley was more up to date with popular culture perhaps it was okay he didn’t know. He gave a passing thought to asking but forewent it. Crowley would explain or he wouldn’t.

“I mean… Well since you’re stuck in the dark ages-”

“I am not,” Aziraphale objected.

Crowley waved his hand dismissively. “You know what I mean,” he replied distractedly. “Point is, I named them after the members of the band Queen.”

Of course, Aziraphale thought. His demon had a very unholy fascination with that band.

“Whatever, doesn’t matter. Can you take care of them or not?” Crowley asked.

“I could,” Aziraphale admitted. “But I won’t.”

Crowley stared at him.

“You won’t,” he repeated slowly.

“Nope.” Aziraphale told him. “You rescued them. They’re your responsibility.”

“But-” Crowley started to protest.

“Nope,” Aziraphale disagreed. “You rescued them.”

-

Crowley walked into his flat and looked around. “Nibbles!” he called.

The snake, for his part, was intrigued. The human shaped snake almost never used his name. It slithered down the hallway and to the living room still hiding in the shadows and waited to see what would happen next.

“Nibbles!” the human snake called once more.

Annoyed the little snake slithered out into the open.

“There you are. I have birds and _no_ you _cannot_ eat them. Are we clear?”

\-----------------

1\. Note: He rarely used the snake’s actually name, Nibbles, even if his angel had been the one to give it to the little snake.  
  
2\. Note: He also never bothered to hide his hiss when there was no one else around to hear him.


End file.
